bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobalt Blade
Cobalt Blade (Japanese: コバルトブレード, Kobaruto Bureedo) is a Power-Type B-Daman; the successor of Cobalt Sword. It uses the Zero System and was first released in Japan in December 2003 for 1,200円 while received an international release in 2005. It appears in the anime and manga series, Battle B-Daman as Yamato Delgado's first B-Daman but was Yamato's second in the manga; following Cobalt Sword. IBA Body As a user of the Zero System, Cobalt Blade uses a generic, white IBA Body with a blue visor. Helmet Cobalt Blade's Helmet is compromised of two pieces of a head set-like part that are placed around the visor of the IBA Body. A square-like hole can be found at the centre and provides the space for the signature horn piece for the Cobalt family of B-Daman. Just like its predecessor, the horn functions as improving one's accuracy when they are about to fire B-DaBalls; dubbed by Hasbro as the "Blade Sight". Moving the B-Daman itself will change direction of the horn---changing sight as well. It serves as a sort of "lock-on target" to the opposing B-Daman or object, in general. Hot-rod decals can be placed on the blue Helmet, while another green sticker is made to fit-in with the visor; offering anime-esque eyes in the form of a black pupil, a blue iris and a yellow sclera. It is worth nothing that Cobalt Blade is the first of the Cobalt series to use these eyes, and this would carry over to its successors later on in the series. However, Cobalt Blade is not the first B-Daman to have anime eyes in its visor, with Super B-Daman's Tamago Special having the distinction. Cobalt Power Wing The Cobalt Power Wing is the primary feature of Cobalt Blade and is its noteworthy feature. While at first glance it may seem as only a blue piece of rubber that emulate "wings" at the figure's back, there is more to it. The way that this piece is placed at the B-Daman's back, is that it rests atop of the B-DaBall Server. As a result, this prevents the Loader from flexing and lowering stress in order to increase one's firing strength. Due to this, a normal launch without the Cobalt Power Wing will only serve as a slow, power-less launch. When one brings the Wing into the equation, however, a significant increase in Power can be noticed, and it is why this is a noteworthy piece to Cobalt Blade and to all Power-Types of the Zero System. In addition, more hot-rod stickers can be placed on each Wing with "ZERO" encrypted on them. Shoulder Armor The Shoulder Armor is quite basic and as its name suggests, is placed on the shoulder-pads of the IBA Body. Their only actual use is to provide weight and for cosmetic purposes. Once again, hot-rod stickers can be placed on each, blue Shoulder Armor with different words depending on which shoulder; "YAMATO·D" (representing its owner, Yamato) on Cobalt Blade's right and "COBALT BLADE" on its left. Gauntlets These Gauntlets are similar to the Shoulder Armor in that their only real purpose is in weight-distribution and aesthetics. Linear-like red stickers can be placed on these blue pieces and the Gauntlets are placed on the fists of the Body. Foot Armor The Foot Armor for Cobalt Blade is actually more-or-less useful in that it can provide additional stability to the feet of the IBA Body. This can be useful when recoil is a factor or to withstand and support magazines and other, such accessories. Core Due to the way that the Zero System was designed, the Core itself is a non-removable part of the IBA Body and thus, could not be customized with other Cores; this would change in the Blaster Core System, however. Cobalt Blade's Core is quite basic with no gimmick or specialization of it. Despite this, the Core ''can be made stronger when one attaches the ''Cobalt Power Wing at the back of the B-Daman. Its prongs are of a red coloration. Battle B-Daman (anime) Cobalt Blade was created by Armada, a brilliant inventor and a B-DaMaster, after the theft of the Zero System's blueprints, along with a prototype skeleton, by the Shadow Alliance. Given to Yamato by the B-DaMage. On Yamato's eleventh birthday, Grey came to Yamato's home in search of Cobalt Blade, which was hidden by Yamato's mother in one of cafe's walls, hoping that she would protect him by doing this. Yamato then unlocked Cobalt Blade's true power, when he used it to battle Grey, adding the eyes and flame designs through the use of his B-DaPower. Yamato would continue to unlock Cobalt Blade's abilities such as its power shots, rapid-fire capabilities, up until to when he unlocked its Cobalt Power Blast shot against Castieo. Cobalt Blade unlocks its next finishing move "Spinning Cobalt Power Blast" when Yamato defeats Liena. Sadly, Cobalt Blade's time was imminent as a hidden evil approaches. Cain McDonnell betrayed Yamato and ended up damaging Cobat Blade, but Cobalt Blade would not die there. Cobalt Blade's energy remained within its horn armament, this piece is used for Cobalt Blade's evolution as Cobalt Saber. Battle B-Daman (manga) In the Manga, Cobalt Blade was only made after the Manga-only Cobalt Sword was broken during Yamato's attempt to rescue Liena Grace Vincent. Yamato uses Cobalt Blade through the Semi-finals and Finals of the Winner's Tournament, and Cobalt Blade breaks again, as Joshua constantly attempted to break it during their battle on Cain's orders. Special Attack Cobalt Blade's special attack is the Cobalt Power Blast. When it is used, Cobalt Blade releases a flaming B-DaBall. The friction of the battlefield and the increased firing strength provided by the Cobalt Power Wing is what enables the use of this attack. Other Versions *Cobalt Blade Crystal Ver. (Tournament prize) *Cobalt Flare *Midnight Blade *Cobalt Blade S (Battle B-Daman Super Size series, SonoKong only) Gallery Toyline Cobalt blade stats.jpg|Cobalt Blade's Hasbro specs. Indexfdfdf.jpg|Cobalt Blade with its Target Pin. CobaltBladeDHBInstructions.png|DHB Cobalt Blade instructions. Index.jpg|DHB Cobalt Blade Hasbro packaging. Asdasdsdfghfh.jpg|DHB Cobalt Blade. CobaltBlade25.jpg|Cobalt Blade (25)'s Takara packaging (B-Daman 10th Anniversary). CobaltBlade41.jpg|Cobalt Blade (41)'s Takara packaging (anime version). crystal.png|Cobalt Blade Crystal Ver. (Tournament prize)|link=http://fav.me/d5l7sxp Anime Cobalt_Blade.png|Cobalt Blade in the anime. Cobalt Blade vs Bakurekuso.jpg|Cobalt Blade versus Bakurekuso. Cobalt, Chrome, Helio.jpg|Chrome Zephyr, Cobalt Blade and Helio Breaker. Cobalt Power Blast.jpg|Cobalt Blade about to use, Cobalt Power Blast. Cobalt Power Blast 2.jpg|Cobalt Power Blast. Yamato and Cobalt Blade.jpg|Cobalt Blade with its owner, Yamato Delgado. Cobalt Blade Destroyed.jpg|Cobalt Blade destroyed. Cobalt Blade DHB.jpg|DHB Cobalt Blade. Trivia *Oddly, in the anime, Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits!, Cobalt Blade's horn was restored only until Yamato Delgado placed it on the incomplete Cobalt Saber as its evolution. *While the standard Cobalt Blade's Power Wing is made of rubber, the one used in the special Crystal Ver. was made of plastic instead. Category:B-Daman Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Power Type Category:Zero System